The Darkened Pool
by Emmaline-Falling
Summary: When did it happen? I don't remember. How did it happen? I don't remember. Did it destroy me? Yes, it did.


The water looked deep and inviting. But things aren't always what they seem.

Just below the surface it loomed, waiting and waiting for something that would always come.

The soft _splash_ of someone jumping in the water, the _swish _of their legs as they waded through, it sounded all too familiar and all too good.

It loved the screams of its victim's as it bit down, the terrorized air of bubbles as they fought to get back to the top of the water. Fought for every last breath as they felt their lives slip out of their reach and over to it.

I had it no different, stupid enough to step in, stupid enough to stay in until it was too late. I knew the trouble I was in from the minute the door slammed behind me, the second I saw the darkness that felt like it was closing in. I had surprisingly made it this far, but my short blue dress was faded and ripped, my raven black hair had been cut short sloppily by a letter opener I had found. I wasn't in the best shape of my life, seeing as I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in over 24 hours, but I still a good enough snack for that _thing_.

Thing I called it. It was not human, for it could breathe underwater, but not monster, for it looked as though it were a human. It had the looks of someone I had known before, known before this all had begun. It looked so nice to me; I just bent down to touch the surface gingerly. That move was all it needed.

The tiny, green tentacles wrapped around my wrist, sliding upward. I watched in awe, unable to process a thought as it went farther and farther up my arm. The other tentacles had reached my other hand and secured my wrist, a stronger vine wrapped around my waist. It tickled my skin playfully as it wrapped around my neck, sending a shiver down my spine and a giggled burst out of my mouth. At first it tugged lightly, pulling me to it. Then stronger, bringing me to my knees as the water rose to my neck. My arms were to my knees, but it seemed to go deeper still, the dirty water closed in around me.

It wrapped more tentacles around me in various places, three around my ankles, one on each of my upper arms, another gripped my hair. Then it dunked me. The water surged into my mouth and my ears, filling my nose and my hair floated above me. I didn't fight back, I closed my eyes and felt the cool serenity of the water surround me. It was finally going to be over.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mel!" I could hear my best friend call. I turned with a smile on my pale face and hugged her tightly. "Are we still going to that haunted house thing?" She asked, grinning.

"Of course! I would die if I had to live that down." We giggled, looking down at our matching uniforms. I tugged on her arm as we made our way down the cobblestone street in Tamera, England. Her short chestnut hair was flying back from her face and her brown eyes stared into my icy blue ones. She didn't seem at all afraid but I was feeling some remorse for my decision. Whenever we passed that house it always seemed to be radiating fear and cold. It also seemed so far away, only being a short mile from the road.

"Melody?" She asked, breaking my train of thought. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You spaced out." She laughed at me as I blushed. "Come on!" She said, pulling me into my own house.

"Mom, we're home!" My call rang though the house with no answer. We stomped up the steps in the narrow entry hall with much noise, closing ourselves into my room to change. We talked nonstop about the parts of the day we weren't together while we changed. She looked awesome with her denim overalls and a white tee underneath, and topped off with a pair of sunglasses. I, however, changed into a blue dress with white flats and tied my long hair back. Quite the motley crew if I do say so myself.

"So we're going, right?" She asked, looking at herself in the mirror. I stood next to her and nodded. "Now?" I nodded again. "I actually have to go home and get something, so I'll meet you there!" She said happily, jumping out of my room. I sighed happily, May always knew how to make me laugh. I grabbed my sack and ran out the door, down the stairs, and through the front door. I could still see the smaller sight of May as she ran down the street towards her house. I set off the other way, towards the house. It looked as scary as ever and I was really excited, but my knees were trembling from my nerves. I still ran to my best ability to the house, but stopping for a snack along the way. I jumped into the small shop and ordered a cupcake, eating it at the table slowly. I didn't know how long May would take but I didn't want to sit at that house forever.

I stood and threw away the light wrapper and made my way out. I walked the rest of the way to the gates on the road. They were slightly open so I guess May had already come through. I walked towards the path, trees lining it with their towering canopies above. I walked through, not taking my eyes off the path, the tan line in the dirt. "Ow!" I cried as I hit my head on the house, the path stopping abruptly. I looked around, no May in sight. But the door had been left ajar. I thought for a bit before opening it the rest of the way and looking around. It way pitch-black compared to the bright light coming from outside. "May?" I called, no reply. I stepped in, carefully looking around the stone floor. "Hello?" I asked, met by silence.

I turned around to look at the door and it slammed shut, a gust of wind coming at me. "Hey!" I cried, going to push on the door and pounding on it. "This isn't funny May!" I cried, about to burst into to tears, I couldn't see a thing. I whimpered, turning back towards the ever-growing darkness. I stepped forward and felt something hit my head, then darkness.

-  
><strong>Ta-da! It's kind of like one of those ones where the ending is in the beginning, then it shows you how you got there! TA-DA! :3 So please review and tell me what you think, the more you review the faster I update!<strong>

**Disclaimer; I do not own Amnesia: The Dark Descent or anything related to it.**


End file.
